


殊途同归（KK）18

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	殊途同归（KK）18

殊途同归（KK）18

 

18

 

皇城里的风声越发的紧了，堂本光一照理去糕点铺里学手艺的时候，总能听到街上的市井小民对此都议论纷纷，说是天皇陛下的病一日比一日重，朝堂上皇子们争的你死我活，半分情面也不留给还躺在床上的天皇，官员们也都是各自站队，如今也看不出到底谁更占上风些。

 

风言风语听得多了，堂本光一就担心起长濑的安全来，虽然他跟对方说了一旦有事就去城东的桃花林找他，但若三皇子谋划之事不成长濑又是否能安全带着他的父亲逃出来？这样想着，堂本光一又不免惦记着能够跟长濑再见一面，甚至先把他接到堂本刚的宅邸里。

 

却没成想，他还没来得及跟堂本刚商量这件事情，他自己就在从糕点铺回家的路上，被人堵在了路上。

 

今天出门的时候堂本刚还赖在床上，指挥着酒田管家去给他泡茶，喝了又吵着嘴里发苦，堂本光一就买了杏脯，又七七八八的买了些别的酸酸甜甜的糖，路过一家手工铺子的时候，还买了个造型别致的风车。

 

一手拎着糕点一手拿着风车往家里走的时候，一顶非常熟悉的轿子停在了他面前，三皇子拿着扇子挑开了轿子前的帘子，似笑非笑的看着堂本光一。

 

“光一，别来无恙啊。”

 

堂本光一本来还算轻松的心情猛的一沉。

 

他其实心里有数，在这样的情况下，三皇子是一定会找到自己的。但心里却还是抱了一份自己都觉得不切实际的幻想，他又不是什么能出谋划策的肱骨之臣，也许在这样的朝夕之间情况就会变化的局势下，三皇子会把重心放在更重要的人身上。

 

堂本光一被带到了附近的一家料亭，面前摆着琳琅满目的料理他却一点食欲都没有，只恭敬的坐在下首的位置，买来的糕点糖果摆在手边，低着头不言不语。

 

“光一，你知道为何我会把你派到堂本刚的宅子上吗？”

 

堂本光一依旧默然不语，他起初以为只是因为他这身皮囊，也从未细想过为何三皇子不从他母家帮他培养的那一帮用来送人的孩子里挑选，这样挑出的孩子更年轻也更讨人喜欢，伺候起人来比自己擅长多了。但如今看着三皇子似笑非笑的样子，他心里有了渐渐成型的猜疑。

 

“因为你不会背叛我。”三皇子把玩着手里的酒杯，陶瓷的杯盏落在桌子上的时候发出清脆的响声，“而我送人进去，总要送个不一样的才能被侧目相待。”

 

“光一，你没有让我失望。”

 

堂本光一无力的闭了闭眼睛，他跟长濑智也说让他若是局势有变就到城东的桃花林里来是迫于无奈，无论如何他不能眼睁睁的看着自己的亲友有事。但是那片桃花林是很有讲究的，没有缘法的人根本无法进入，他那句话讲出口，其实就已经昭示着他在堂本刚那里的地位。

 

“那么现在，告诉我，堂本刚究竟能为我做什么？”

 

堂本光一摇了摇头。

 

“他不愿意参与到朝政之中，天皇陛下尚且没有办法逼迫他做不愿意做的事，更何况是您。”

 

 

“我母家的叔父的结拜兄弟在父皇还没有登上天皇的位置的时候就一直随侍他身边，是最得他信任的人，堂本刚进宫去见我父皇的时候，他便向我坦白了。他说我父皇还在做皇子的时候跟堂本刚做了交易，用自己的七情六欲换得了这个皇位。——也就是说无论任何人，只要堂本刚愿意，只要拿得出能让他满意的交换品来，就能换得自己想要的东西。”

 

这点堂本光一已经自己猜到了，所以即便不信什么鬼神之说，此刻这样的说法只是对上了他自己心里的猜想。

 

“所以我也早知道他不愿意参与朝堂之事，只是我还有一件事情要问你，中居内大臣的病，是不是也是和堂本刚做了交易，交易的内容又是什么？”

 

堂本光一抿了抿唇，刚和木村拓哉的私交不错，况且这话说出口只怕木村拓哉和中居正广都不得善了。但终究他这么多年得到的教育都是要忠于三皇子，在他心里也没有比三皇子更适合登上那个位置的人，因而堂本光一的犹豫并没有持续多久。

 

“一袋金币……”

 

“你这可就是说笑了，一条人命能用一袋金币换……”

 

“是木村大人亲自来的，求刚先生救下中居内大臣，刚先生只要了一袋金币。”

 

坐在他面前一直带着笑意的三皇子此刻脸上的面具总算有些许破裂，恐怕任谁也猜不到是这样水火两不相容的两个派别里的顶峰人物会有这样的关系。不论在谁的眼里，效忠左大臣的木村拓哉和身为内大臣一直依附着右大臣的中居正广都是毫无疑义的敌人，不论从他们所效忠的人，还是他们的政见都无一相合，怎么看都像是黑与白，水与火。

 

房间里静寂无声许久之后，三皇子将一张轻飘飘的纸放在了堂本光一面前。

 

“我父皇一直在寻找如何能长生不老，穷尽一生还真的让他找到了只是不过半路被我的人截住没到他手上，上次我不过确认下堂本刚的确有这样的能力。这是从东方打听来的，据说千年前曾做过这样的交易的人留下的手稿，我交给你，怎么用看你自己的。”

 

三皇子向来懂得察言观色洞察人心，上一次又特意支开旁人让长濑智也见了堂本光一，所以堂本光一也不奇怪三皇子察觉了他对堂本刚的心意，继而把这么一样东西交给他。

 

“……您不想长生不老吗？”

 

对于普通人来说，长生听起来是太有诱惑力的事情，更何况身居高位又极有可能登上皇位的人，怎么舍得自己的权势。

 

“我想，但你的刚先生愿意吗？”

 

纸上详细的写了这笔交易如何发生内容是什么，是要把自己所拥有的时间全部拿来作为交换，等同于把生命典当出去，从此不受时间的控制——因为你的时间已经不再属于你。堂本光一敛下眉眼向下看，果然看到此人写到，做这样的交换是因为心仪之人长生不死，为了陪伴他才如此的。

 

 

“您需要我做什么？”

 

三皇子脸上的笑意加深，抬起手在堂本光一的肩膀上轻轻拍了拍。

 

“我送你进他的府邸，如今你就不是我的人了，今日不过把这东西给你，算是还了你当初的救命之恩……”

 

“我这条命本来就是您的……”

 

三皇子摆了摆手。

 

“既然你的刚先生不愿意插手朝政，也就罢了吧。此局进行到这里，我已有了八成把握，你可顺遂你的心意，一心一意的陪伴他。”

 

 

堂本光一原本就在私情与忠义之间犹豫，他心里当然愿意陪着堂本刚一起过普通日子，每日饮茶喂鱼，看看日出日落云卷云舒。只是三皇子在他孤独无靠时救他性命收留他，他这条命合该为他犬马效力。而现在三皇子这话无异于赦免他，让他不必再两方无法双全的境地里纠结。

 

 

“啊，还有一事，我给了长濑一支穿云箭，升空时有烟雾和凤鸣声，全城都看得到，若是他真的出什么危险，我的人会保他平安，这是我答应你的事情。”

 

堂本光一预想过无数次三皇子见他的场面，每一个预想里，他都觉得自己必须将他在宅院里的所见所闻全部据实已告。而当三皇子知道堂本刚根本不愿参与朝堂之事以后，说不定还会要求他回到皇子府，在这个多事之秋继续着他守护皇子的职责。

 

可他万万没想到，三皇子不仅没有强迫他说出更多的信息，还给他了手里这张薄薄的手札中的一页，了结了他自从知道堂本刚的能力之后心头最在意的事情，最后还向他保证了长濑的安全。这对于堂本光一来说无异于意外之喜，甚至让他捏着手里的知不知道该怎么办才好。

 

于是离开料亭前，他恭恭敬敬的向着三皇子跪拜，真心实意的恭贺他早日登上高位。

 

直到堂本光一拎着手里的东西走远，三皇子方才收回了目光，从袖笼里掏出一本手札来。这是他叔父的至交几乎博了命从东方古国里寻来的东西，他找人仿造了其中一页，交到了堂本光一手里，而原本却还在他手里。此刻随意的翻开，手指在交给堂本光一那一页的后面的记录里轻轻点着。

 

比起前文的脉脉情深，后面的叙述却充满了疯狂与憎恶。不过短短百年功夫，当日夜相对从甜蜜化作了厌烦，当享乐够了世间的花花绿绿却永远无法结束生命的时候，如何能够不怨怼将他置于时间之外的人？

 

“主子，您为何要把那个法子交给堂本？这不是正随了他的心意吗？啧，说什么忠心耿耿，主子说不用他在效忠的时候，那脚步都轻快起来。”

 

三皇子把手札翻到最后处，仔细的撕下了几页的内容。

 

“我吩咐你准备的穿云箭做好了吗？”

 

“一早备好了，您真的要交给长濑吗？”

 

三皇子把手札的剩余部分丢在桌子上，接过下人递来的穿云箭，小心的收在袖笼里。

 

“堂本光一本事再厉害，好汉也难敌四拳。眼下时局还不算太乱，一旦左右两位大臣有一个落了马破坏了平衡，才是咱们出头的时候，他有的是时间得到无尽的生命，到那时候再用他，谁杀得了他？”

 

下人这才露出了然的神色来，不免又赶紧夸赞三皇子几句，三皇子不耐烦听这些，吩咐他准备了火盆，将手札中撕下了的几页纸通通丢入火盆化成了灰烬。接着将手札递到下人手中，覆在他耳边轻声耳语。

 

“派人想办法把东西送到堂本刚那里，还有，跟左大臣透透风，让他也知道下，是谁救下了中居正广的姓名。”

 

这才拿起筷子，安然享受起美食来。

 

最后那几页的内容是手札的主人终究是找到了如何结束漫长生命的法子留下的绝笔，这种剧透一般的内容，就不需要他们知道了。连天皇都得不到的长生，三皇子很有自知之明，但是对于拥有着这样能力的人，三皇子既然知道自己从他那里得不到什么，也清楚自己无法对他做什么——他倒是很好奇，一个得了法子拼命的想得到长生陪着，一个知道了结局是凡人终究无法忍受长生，这两个人会有什么样的结局。

 

 

堂本刚知道左大臣在郊外被人伏击木村拓哉护送他回到城内时深受重伤而赶到木村拓哉的府邸时，木村拓哉已经喝下了左大臣赐下毒酒。堂本刚并不轻易和别人做换命的交易，中居正广那一回他虽然危在旦夕但并未直接危及生命，但他赶到府邸时木村拓哉已经喝下致死的毒酒，没有回环的余地了。

 

往日里意气风发的天下第一武士躺在会客厅的坐垫上，身上穿的衣服上还带着斑斑血渍，他已经遣散了府邸中的众人，每次来都欢声笑语的小院此刻万分萧条，只有一柄武士刀陪在他身边。

 

堂本刚在木村拓哉的身体旁坐下。

 

“这件事情你知我知，唯一会把这件事传播到外人耳朵里的只有……这条命算我欠你的，你签字画押，用这柄刀换你性命吧。”

 

当日房间里只有他们三个人，在听说木村拓哉被赐了毒酒的时候堂本刚就已经知道是堂本光一把这消息传了出去，酒田老早就撤下了跟着堂本光一的人，所以堂本刚认为这件事自己也负有一份责任。可人心终究是偏的，光一是他的心上人，在他面前刚不想问是非曲直，能做的唯有挽回木村拓哉的命而已。

 

木村摸了摸自己的剑柄，嘴角的笑意一如平日里洒脱，此刻更是添了几分自在。

 

“我没剩下什么故人了，他也不能出席我的葬礼，我只能托你找口薄棺，让这柄刀随我下葬吧。”

 

堂本刚听到此刻木村拓哉还在提起那个人，心下不禁有些感慨。他第一次见到木村拓哉的时候，自己还不懂什么情爱，但此刻有了真的喜欢的人，反而觉得自己多少能理解一些了。

 

“何必呢？既然以泾渭分明的成了敌人，又何必救他一次？一生效忠的清誉毁在他手上，不后悔吗？”

 

木村拓哉却只是笑。

 

“这有什么好后悔的。”

 

“刚先生，如果我们两个人境遇互换，他也一定会救我。”

 

“既然我已经被左大臣厌弃，那也只有我死了，他才不会也被他所效忠的人厌弃。”

 

语气之笃定，神态之淡然，无一不让堂本刚动容。因此在守着木村拓哉离世之后，他按照对方的遗言替他办了葬礼，又终究是不甘心的去参加了右大臣的酒会，跟着中居正广去了他的宅院。

 

看着中居正广在月色下握着木村拓哉刀柄上缺着的一块宝石，即便在自己的宅院里也不敢哭出声来，最后甚至一口血吐在了地上，心里只觉得一片凄凉。

 

他从前总觉得自己拥有这样的能力，不论想要什么都信手拈来。因而他从不对什么感到惧怕，因为没有什么能对他造成伤害。可是再强大的能力都终究会输给一个爱字，就像他能救得了木村拓哉的命，也无法给木村拓哉和中居正广一个好的结局，只能眼睁睁的看着木村拓哉离世。

 

 

堂本光一这些日子以来一直旁敲侧击的跟他提及不死的事情，堂本光一这人的丹凤眼生得极漂亮，黑漆漆的瞳孔望向你的时候满是深情。堂本刚觉得自己有几次都险些松口，但一想起那手札里写着的内容他就退缩了。面对毫无尽头的生命，他自己也曾尝试过结束它，也有过怨天尤人质问天地为何要给自己这样的能力的时候，所以他再清楚不过那手札里的记录全都是真的。

 

只要一想到那双眼睛会充满怨毒的望着自己，堂本刚就觉得自己心口闷的呼吸不过来。

 

漫长的生命无比孤寂，他何尝不想堂本光一可以长长久久的陪着他，可他不敢，不敢去打这个赌，不敢面对结局。

 

左大臣失势之后，朝堂里的局势彻底的混乱起来。三皇子的人在此刻冒了头，随着天皇在病床上已经昏昏沉沉失去意识，逐渐掌握起了大权。但右大臣也布局多年，再加上他支持的大皇子是诸位皇子中最年长的，三皇子一时也无法真的辖制他们。

 

而这些堂本刚无心现在也无暇去理。

 

“为什么不可以？我只想陪在你身边。”

 

堂本光一在经过了旁敲侧击的阶段之后，终究是挑明了这件事情，每日每日的跟堂本刚磨这件事情，堂本刚却无论如何就是不肯。

 

被拒绝的次数久了，堂本光一就开始自己胡思乱想起来了。是不是因为其实刚没有那么喜欢他？是不是因为其实刚心里有别人？这样想着，他就不得不想起了宅院里四季不败的鸢尾花，还有桃花林里竖着的墓碑。

 

闷闷不乐里堂本光一就喝醉了酒，看着院子里的鸢尾花就越发的烦躁，索性借着酒劲从屋子里拿了自己的武士刀，跑进鸢尾花田里把那些自己看不顺眼好久的鸢尾花踩踏乱砍的一塌糊涂。

 

“你干什么？！酒田，把他给我拽出来。”

 

堂本刚看着堂本光一这样子好气又好笑，有什么脾气倒是冲着人来，冲着无辜的花花草草去算什么本事？

 

被酒田拽出来的堂本光一把武士刀丢在一旁，站在堂本刚面前像霜打的茄子一样。

 

“说吧，我的花怎么就招你不顺眼了？”

 

“……就是讨厌。”

 

“这花待在这儿的时间比你都长，哪里就招你讨厌了？”

 

堂本刚本来是在说玩笑话，这花是他用了法术才能一直保持常年不败，从冈田准一还是少年的时候来到他这院子里的种下第一棵到现在，确实也近百年了。可这话却戳中了堂本光一的痛处，让本来就一直隐忍不发的他猛的抬起头来，满目委屈的看向堂本刚。

 

“我不如他，就连他的花都不如吗？”

 

“哈？”

 

根本没搞明白堂本光一在说什么的堂本刚愣愣的看着他，却听到对方质问的声音越来越大。

 

“是不是他不肯陪着你长生，你就不愿意我陪着你……那我死了你要把我葬在哪里？也葬在桃花林吗？还是一个铺盖卷了了事……”

 

“堂本光一！”

 

这就是实打实的戳到堂本刚的痛处，冈田准一离世时他只感到稍许寂寞但还不至于伤心，因为转世的十几年对于他来说是弹指一挥间的事情，等到冈田准一的下一世，因着两个人做的交易，他还是能遇到他成为朋友。可是堂本光一不一样，他爱的只是眼前这个堂本光一，因此这能相处的几十年对他来说太短暂了，每一天他都倍感珍惜。他想也不敢想当堂本光一离开他的那一天他会有多难过，连想到都觉得心口疼。

 

他也许需要很多年，也许百年，也许上百年，才能抚平失去这个教会自己情爱的人的伤痛。

 

堂本光一住了嘴，但却还是不肯放弃。

 

他小步小步的挪到堂本刚身边，拽着堂本刚的手握在自己手心里，就这么直直的看着他。

 

“我想陪着你。”

 

“刚，我爱你。”

 

“拿走我的时间，然后让我永远的陪着你。”

 

这一晚两个人的情事比起往常都更激烈，堂本光一抱着他，一遍一遍的在他耳边念这些话。到了后来就是叫他的名字，一遍又一遍，轻声的在他耳边叫他，如同魔咒一般。

 

堂本刚最终点了头。

 

他写交易的内容时，堂本光一在旁边一边帮他磨墨一边傻笑，看起来欢喜极了。

 

“那你要换什么？交易的内容总是要写的。”

 

堂本光一付出的是自己的时间，这样的典当物想换什么都是值当的。

 

堂本光一从身后搂着堂本刚的腰，把下巴搭在他的肩膀上，笑嘻嘻的提了自己的要求。

 

“我要你一直喜欢我。”

 

“……这算是个什么交易？”

 

“我不管，得防着明天谁送进个谁来你就喜欢别人了，你就写，从今日起堂本刚只能喜欢堂本光一，看见他就开心就心里喜欢。”

 

堂本刚被堂本光一这无赖式的语气逗得笑起来，还真的顺着他的心意就写了这话在上面，两个人签下自己的名字，又以鲜血为印按了手印之后，堂本光一欢欢喜喜的把自己的那一份收在了枕头底下。

 

然后又回来把堂本刚搂在怀里。

 

“真好，以后就我们两个人作伴。”

 

堂本刚就陪着他笑，心里却隐约有了别的打算。

 

他无法承受有一日堂本光一因为这笔交易恨他，只能提前做好打算，只能祈求上天两个人再有缘相遇。

 

这样黏糊糊的日子过了好几个月。

 

堂本光一在午睡起来后看到城南的时候一支穿云箭拔地而起冲向空中，心里一紧，终究还是不放心在这样的乱局里三皇子的人是否能妥善的保护长濑智也，打算自己亲自前往一探究竟。

 

进行前堂本刚送他，亲自帮他系好了头发。

 

“怎么啦，我又不会死，救完长濑我就回家啦，说不定还赶得及陪你吃晚饭呢，晚上我们吃鱼好不好？”

 

“嗯。”

 

堂本光一不知道堂本刚为何露出这样的表情，但左思右想也不觉得有什么大事，就打算等他回来了再说。他出了门之后堂本刚又追出来，深深的抱了抱他。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“没有，就突然想抱抱你，记得回家。”

 

“嗯，你等我回家。”

 

看着堂本光一提刀身影渐渐没入桃花林中，堂本刚终究是撑不住自己的身体坐在了地上。要掩埋一个人的记忆只能在他昏昏沉沉时，他肯定是不忍心伤到堂本光一，而如今堂本光一这一次去肯定会深受重伤，是唯一能这么做的时候。

 

 

长痛不如短痛，与其等到两个人相看两厌的时候，不如此刻就掩埋堂本光一的记忆。若他真的有执念，若他经历了漫漫长夜还初心不改，那时候，两个人才有可能真的长相厮守。

 

堂本光一是到了那里才发现自己受了骗，但三皇子向他保证长濑智也现在在安全的地方，况且堂本光一也不可能眼睁睁的看着三皇子有事，这是右大臣最后反扑的机会，几乎派上所有的人手围堵这里。让最精锐的人手等待自己杀开一道血路之后，堂本光一从身上撕下一道布来把自己都武士刀紧紧绑在手腕，既然知道自己不会死迎战的心情就并不沉重，被砍了第一刀的时候堂本光一还有心思想回去要跟刚抱怨虽然不会死，该疼还是会疼。

 

直到护送三皇子出了包围圈确保了他的安全，在一片夜色当中堂本光一被最后几人围在树林中，身上已经中了数刀血流不止。拼尽最后之力将他们解决之后，终究是疼得体力不支的倒在了树林中，最后的意识还在想着没办法回去陪刚吃今天的晚餐了。

 

一个人影在这时候出现在满地的尸体当中，走到堂本光一身边之后将手覆在他的额头上，片刻之后又抬起来，将怀里的信封塞进堂本光一怀里，迈步向城东走去。

 

自己派出去的纸人回到家里之后，堂本刚正一个人呆坐在院子里，心里难说是什么滋味。纸人恭顺的站在他面前等待它再把它变成一个小纸片，堂本刚呆愣了片刻，用意念控制纸人去地窖里取了毒药来兑进茶水里，喝下去后给纸人下了命令。

 

在他腹痛难忍倒地的时候，感觉到温热的手掌搭在了自己的额头，堂本刚紧闭的眼角落下温热的液体来。


End file.
